


Broly, It’s Cold Outside

by Areo_ian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian
Summary: “I really can’t stay.” He poked his head inside the doorway.“Broly. It’s cold outside.”“I gotta go. Away.”“Broly. It’s cold outside.”
Relationships: Brolai - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Broly, It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Had this song in my head and was originally ganna make it Vegebul, but thought this couple would suit it better. 
> 
> If you read “Birthday Beers”, this story is set a few months after that. 
> 
> Thank you @Lady_Red for betaing!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

The wet streak left by her warmth from her palm, quickly became ice bubbles on the glass. Looking out onto the street, a cloudy puff of air bounced off the window and back onto her face. The gate high snow was all she saw down the long city blocks to the left and to the right. Not a single cold soul was out and she couldn’t blame them. The holiday was meant to be spent inside by the roaring fire, surrounded by loved ones or _a_ loved one. A thick wave of puffy snow whipped past the window reeling her back in surprise.

“Rude.” She stuck her tongue at the winter wind and sauntered back into the empty comfort of her apartment. The sharp crackle of burning wood and the bright red-orange glow of the fire welcomed her to sit in front of the yule log video looping on the TV. But she kept striding over to the bar… the kitchen cabinet filled with booze… ok, the shelf in the kitchen cabinet with a one-third of peppermint schnapps, even less Irish cream liqueur and a fleeting liter of Vodka. Over that shelf, with the tip of her toe and a knee lifting her up on the counter, she stretched to reach her prettiest whiskey glass. A finger pulled the rim closer to the edge of the shelf. A couple more gentle tugs and the glass teetered between the edge and her fingertips.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“fffffffuuuuu-” The glass tumbled from the shelf and slipped from her fingers. She danced and juggled it in the air to keep it from shattering on the floor. 

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

She finally got a handle on the glass as the next set of knocks battered at the front door. Unlocking and briskly swinging her apartment door open, she waved off her roommate as she stormed off. “Who the f-? This better NOT be anyone selling anything!” Grumbling all the way to the front door, she shoo-ed away her upstairs neighbor. “Don’t you have a fam-” She flung open the door to find a huge surprise.

“Broly?! What are you going here?”

“You left your scarf in the bar last night.” The sizable man dressed in a just-a-size-too-small waist high, black wool coat and a thick black beanie shadowed over her. “Here.”

Cheelai snatched the checkered purple, green, and white scarf from his large hand. “I thought I left it in the Uber!”

“I know it’s your favorite.” He put his hand back in his pocket and tightened his arms to his body. “I should have bought it sooner, but I just closed up.”

“You could have texted me.” She arched an eyebrow and leaned on the door frame, glad his broad stature was blocking the biting wind.

“I…I. Yeah. I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders and looked down.

With shameless glee, she waited in the awkward silence for him to say something else.

“I should g-”

“Want to come i-”

They said at the same time. 

“I have no idea how you got here but it’s cold outside. Come in and get warm before you leave.” She pushed the door back with her body, opening it wide for him to walk through.

“I really can’t stay.” He poked his head inside the doorway.

“Broly. It’s cold outside.” 

“I gotta go. Away. And get-” He thumbed and nodded down the block towards the corner supermarket.

“Broly. It’s cold outside.” She grabbed his coat and pulled him inside to both their surprise.

“Tonight, at the bar, has been-” He took off his hat as she pushed him into her apartment. 

“I’m surprised you remembered where I live. Been hoping that you’d drop by.” With a loud snap, she locked the door behind them. 

“It has been nice and quiet.” He rubbed the bottom of his melting boots on the mat next to door.

“Your hands! They are just like ice.” She tried to warm one of his between hers against her chest. 

“Bah, Bah will start to worry.” He swallowed thickly.

“Broly, what’s your hurry?” She helped him out his comforter sized jacket.

“He’ll be pacing the floor.” 

She jumped to hang his coat on the highest hook, then walked over to the coffee table and picked up the remote. “Listen to the fireplace roar.”

“ _Umm_. I really better-”

“Broly, please don’t hurry.”

In soaked socks, he walked over to the couch where she was standing. “Well maybe just a half an hour more.”

“Yay! I’ll put some music on while I pour! Alexia, play my Christmas slaylist.”

“I hope Lemo won’t think-” He plopped on the couch when she pushed him as she rushed over to the kitchen.

“Broly, it’s bad out there. Besides he’s probably passed out in his room.” After the microwave sounded, she returned to the couch and handed him her prettiest whiskey glass filled with Irish liquor and lukewarm hot chocolate.

He took a long sip, “What’s in this drink?” and finished it. Taking the glass, she winked and went back in the kitchen to make another drink in a much, much bigger mug.

“How the hell did you get over here?! I know there are no cabs out there.” She shouted from the kitchen.

“I walked.” He shouted back. _'I wish I knew how…'_ He thought.

She giggled lightly as she handed him the large mug filled with coco, marshmallows and lots of liquor. “Your eyes are like starlights right now.” In his black irises, the artificial flames reflected back like a sparkling night sky in the dark room. 

“Thanks.” He looked at her and slowly took the mug from her hands. _'…to break this spell.'_ He thought.

“Your hair looks swell.” She laughed, with two hands in the fur on the top of head and ruffled his smushed down hair back up to its normal unusual spikes.

 _'I ought to go. No. No. I shouldn’t feel like this. Not with her. She’s too special.'_ He thought to himself as he chugged down the body warming liquid.

“Mind if I sit down, close. It’s kinda cold in here.” She plopped down next to him and wrapped her tiny arm around his massive one. 

_'I gatta at least try.'_ He upturned the mug, catching and chewing all the marshmallows in a few bites. 

“How does it taste? Be honest. There’s no sense in hurtin’ my pride.”

“I really can’t stay.” He slammed the glass on the coffee table.

“Aww come on.” Swiping her thumb over his lips, she gathered the left behind foam and drops of chocolate. “Broly, don’t hold out.” 

He followed her thumb as she brought it to her tongue and watched her licked it leisurely. “It’s so cold outside.” She let go of his arm, sat up on her knees and pressed her chest into his bicep. 

“Ah, you’re very pushy you know?” He leaned back, trying to put some space in between them. 

“I like to think of it as… opportunistic.” She climbed on top of him, smirking.

“I-I must go!” His back was pressed into the seat cushion and his hands in front of his chest.

“Broly… it’s cold outside.” She sang as she gently moved his hands away from his chest one by one.

“ _No. No. Gatta go._ ”

“So, so cold outside.”

“Thank you for welcoming me in.” He tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down with her finger.

“How lucky that you stopped by.” She straddled the top of his pants just under his belt. 

“ _So, so nice and warm._ ” He shut his eyes and rolled his hips. 

“Can’t you hear, from the window.” She inched herself down over him. Starting with her stomach on his, then her breasts pressed on his abs and lastly propping her head up by her elbows on his chest. “There’s a storm out there.” 

He rolled his hips one more time, then peered down the hallway. “Lemo will be suspicious.”

“Gosh your lips look delicious.” She leaned in fast for a kiss.

“Bah will be scratching the door!” He swiftly lifted her up over him like a figure dancer. 

Lips pursed but no contact, she opened each eye slowly. “Close but so far, like waves on a shore.” Still suspended in the air, she crossed her arms over her chest and her legs at the ankles with a huff.

“ _Father said, ‘A man’s heart belongs only to his mate. Until then his mind and heart must remain vicious.’_ ” He let his eyes roam over her body. His hands tightened around his waist. 

“Did I mention your lips look delicious?” She leaned forward, angling her lips down to his.

“ _Well, maybe just a kiss. One more._ ” He lowered her body and let their lips touch first. She placed her hands just under his ears and greedily devoured every inch of his lips with hers. He followed her lead, learning as she continued. The warmth between her open legs reached his exposed skin from under his sweater. Then something snapped.

Cheelai’s world spun. She couldn’t register what happened, but her back was now smashed into the cushion. She felt strong kisses all over her body, the ones that leave hickies. A large hand was squeezing her bare breast under her oversized sweater. She felt a slick lick on her free nipple then harsh tug. Her shorts and underwear were snatched to the side, and that same slick lick mopped her naked sex selfishly.

“ _Ahhh. Mmm._ B-Br-” Despite the relief from finally being devoured by this man she cared for once again, the roughness of his desire was just too much. “Broly. BROLY!”

The pain in her voice reached his ears. He shot his head up, face coated with her essence. “I...I’ve got to get home!” He jumped off the couch and stuffed his feet in his boots. 

She sat up and caught her breath, readjusting her clothes. “Broly. You’ll freeze out there.” She watched him fiddle with the lock and nearly pull the door off the hinges. 

“Where! Where is my coat?!?!” He spun around looking everywhere but at her.

She got up and placed her body between his and the door. “It’s up to your knees out there.”

“Cheelai. You're really great…” He stepped back, bumping into the Christmas tree behind him. 

“I still feel-” She stepped closer, gently putting his hand on her cheek and placing a kiss in his palm. “-when I touch your hand.” 

“But don’t you see? I’ll hurt you. I don’t want to do that, again.” 

“How can you do this thing to me? Get a girl all riled up and just leave, _again._ Stay. Let’s talk and figure it out.” She dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around this narrow-ish torso. 

“I don’t know what will happen tomorrow.”

“Think of my lifelong sorrow-”

“Cheelai, I’m really trying.”

“-if you caught pneumonia and _died._ ” She squeezed and tried to shake him dramatically. 

“I really can’t stay.” 

“Get over that old out.” She stood back and swatted his chest as hard as she could. “I want you and we both know you want me. I’m done dancing around this!” She motioned her hands up and down his body, then returned them to her hips. “Let's figure this out. I know there is a way we can both enjoy each other… _safely._ ” Once again she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her cheek on his upper abs. “Broly, please don’t leave. It’s cold.”

Letting out a breath, he released his guilt - for the moment at least. He placed a hand gingerly on her head. The other softly rubbed her back. Over his shoulder, he peered out the window. “I guess… it is cold outside.”

She looked up at him gleefully. He looked down at her. “Ok. Fine. But can I have another drink?”

She pulled back, arching an eyebrow. “Well, that took a lot of convincing!” 

“WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!” _SLAM!_ They looked in the direction of the front door, then back at each other. 

Cheelai waved off her upstairs neighbor and opened the front door. Bah rushed in past her and crashed into Broly at her apartment door. 

“Bah! How did you get out?” He rubbed and scratched the massive dog, who was sniffing and climbing his legs. 

“WOOF!”

“The back door huh. Good boy!”

“What’s going on?” Cheelai’s sleepy roommate said from the apartment hallway.

“Sorry Lemo. Broly came by and Bah followed him.” Cheelai explained as she locked the front door and walked back to her apartment.

“Oh, hey Broly. Didn't hear you come in.”

“Sorry to wake you.” Broly apologized while playing with Bah. 

The microwave sounded. Lemo sniffed the air. “Is that your world famous Peppermint Pat?” 

“Yep! I was making Broly another one.” Cheelai walked into the kitchen. “I can make one _more._ ” She sang in his direction.

“Nah, I don’t wanna be a bother.” He turned towards his room. “Yall, have a good night.”

Cheelai looked at Broly, he smiled back and nodded in understanding. “Alexia, play March of the Wooden Soldiers.”

Lemo about-faced. “Well I mean if you have more to spare.”

“I’ll see if Chinese or Pizza are doing delivery.” She wound the last bit of Vodka in the bottle. “Annnnnd the liquor store.”

As the movie ended, the ice bubbles melted into drops on the windowsill from the warmth of the loved ones inside.


End file.
